


Doctors & Nurses

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Medical, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Party, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: A newly graduated nurse, a sexy costume party, and an even sexier Doctor Bucky. What's not to like about this celebration?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Doctors & Nurses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves. Oh, I love writing AUs and this is one I unexpectedly enjoyed more than I ever thought I would. Seeing as there a few pictures that have surfaced of Sebastian Stan in scrubs, I couldn't resist. There's charm to this because I originally wrote it as part of a 500 followers celebration and now, I'm reposting it having just reached 500 followers on my new blog. Thank you for giving me so much love and inspiration. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

It’s been a long few years, but finally, you and Natasha are newly graduated nurses. An inseparable duo, you’re thrilled that you’ve been assigned to the same hospital as her. The very one you’ve been on placement for during your final year of study. Never one to turn down a chance to celebrate, Natasha decides to throw a party. One with an extensive guest list, of course. It includes your colleagues. Ever one for a dramatic flair, it’s aptly themed doctors and nurses.

Natasha buys you both the sluttiest nurse costumes her devious little self is capable of. A sexy fitted dress that skims your thighs, it zips up just under your breasts. Red and white stockings and even a little hat that you perch jauntily on your head.

A darkened apartment, flashes of colourful lights. Sultry music, the kind that makes you lose your inhibitions as you sway your hips and grind with Natasha, giggles thrown over your shoulder. A few congratulations as you weave through the crowd. Sam Wilson, the cheeky paramedic. Brock Rumlow, the radiologist. Sharon Carter, a fellow nurse.

You pour yourself a glass of punch and really, you should know better because of course Natasha has made it so strong. It slips down easily enough, though. Your skin is hot, pleasantly so and you feel the buzz of all those drinks. It’s little wonder your heart skips a beat when you spy a handsome stranger at the other end of the kitchen, a drop of vodka slipping past his pretty pink lips.

A crisp white shirt. A navy tie, silk perhaps, because it glints when it catches the light. Dark, fitted pants. A white lab coat and stethoscope draped around broad shoulders. Thick, fluffy hair that’s mussed. A full beard, peppered with sparse white hairs. A strong jaw, one you’re craving to run your hand along. Older but  _ hotter _ . Arousal pools in your belly, your skin aflame. A final sip of punch, and you can’t resist him. You’re right behind him, mouth brushing his ear.

“Hello, Doctor.”

A little start, he whirls around with impossibly blue eyes that widen a fraction. His tongue darts out, licking his lips. A flutter between your legs.

“Please, call me Bucky.”

A compliment of his costume, punctuated by a giggle. You aren’t shy, dragging your hand down the lapel of his lab coat. It’s so realistic, he must have put in _a_ _lot_ _of_ _effort_ just for your party. You only hope that doctor you’ll be working with on Monday will be half as cute as Doctor Bucky.

“Well,  _ Nurse _ ,” he drawls, in a voice that sends a shiver racing down your spine. “Why don’t I help you  _ prepare _ ? It’s been a long day, and this doctor really needs to wind down.”

“Oh? You really should relax, _Doctor_ _Bucky_. And as your nurse, I should help.”

Doctor Bucky bites his lips, blue eyes darkening almost devilishly. You smooth down his tie, marvelling at how hard his chest feels.

“How about a massage? I’m very good with my hands. Professionally speaking.”

Strains of music as you shut your bedroom door behind you. Doctor Bucky sits down in the chair by your desk, thick legs parted invitingly. Another wave of dampness in your panties as you stand between them. Sinful growls and dark groans, your hands massage his shoulders. He’s level with your breasts, blackened eyes hungrily taking in the tantalising glimpse your dress offers him. Your hands soon stray. Fingers tug at his zipper, he’s breathless at the sight of you on your knees. A coy smirk, you’re unbearably aroused as you suck the head of his cock into your mouth. 

“Is this okay, Doctor Bucky?”

Doctor Bucky has your dress unzipped in a matter of minutes, strong hands bruising your hips as he pulls you to straddle him.

“Prettiest goddamn nurse I’ve ever seen.”

“You like that,  _ Nurse _ ? You like your Doctor fucking you like this?”

“C’mon, darlin’. Ride my cock, just like that,  _ Nurse _ .”

Doctor Bucky is the only thing you can think of for the rest of the weekend. Even in your hungover state, you feel a jolt of arousal every time you remember his filthy smirk and even filthier words, the way he made you ride him before he bent you over the desk and stuffed your nurse’s hat into your mouth to stop you from screaming. A shrug from Natasha, she surmises he must have been a friend of a friend.

What kind of name is Doctor Bucky anyway?

Monday rolls around and you’re clutching a sheet of paper that says you’ll be working with Doctor James Barnes. A confident knock on his office door. A familiar pair of blue-grey eyes and a delicious mouth responsible for the ghost of bites and sucks on your neck and breasts. At first, he mirrors your shock. And then, a smirk that sparks desire.

“Hello,  _ Nurse _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
